Slave of Sex
by vanboyyy
Summary: Aku , Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja yatim piatu berumur 16 tahun telah jatuh ke tangan namja bernama Choi Siwon , namja berumur 30 tahun. 'Yakinlah bahwa kau akan bahagia' , apakah kata-kata itu nyata?. Here's Kyuhyun life story. Chap 3 update. Jino nugu? Donghae nugu? Review please. Siders? Nononono.
1. Prologue

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GENDER SWITCH, BDSM , MATURE CONTENT , TYPO , 18+ , ABAL**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki**

**Note : FF ini gender switch , bagi yang ga suka FF GS silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Dan bagi yang ga kuat jangan lambaikan tangan, silahkan langsung banting computer/laptop/hp anda. Sekian.**

**babywon**

**present**

"**Slave of Sex"**

**Kyuhyun POV**

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar jelas suara langkah kaki dari luar ruangan ini. Ruangan yg penuh dengan kegelapan , tak ada jendela atau bahkan ventilasi , juga tak ada lampu di sini. Ruangan yang kutinggali karena aku menjalani masa hukuman.

TAP TAP TAP

Kudengar suara langkah kaki itu semakin keras , yang artinya langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Tak lama suara langkah kaki itu berhenti lalu tergantikan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

Secercah cahaya muncul saat pintu itu terbuka. Aku menyipitkan mataku , merasa silau dengan cahaya itu . Lalu ku lihat sesosok namja tinggi tegap masuk , sosok yang sangat aku takuti , sosok yang membuatku tersiksa hingga seperti ini , sosok yang setiap hari memperkosaku.

Aku mendengar dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Tak menyambut tuanmu Kyuhyunku sayang?" katanya.

Aku segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Aku berusaha walaupun susah payah. Aku merangkak dan mencarinya , sesampai di kakinya aku menjilatnya dan menciumi kakinya atau lebih tepatnya sepatunya. Beginilah aku menjalani masa hukumanku.

"Good girl" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Ini lebih baik , berpura-pura dan menurut kepadanya dari pada aku harus menambah hukumanku lagi.

Aku merangkak mundur dan duduk di bawahnya. Dia sepertinya berjongkok , tangannya lalu memegang daguku dan melahap bibirku. Dia menggigitnya keras dan memaksaku membuka mulutku agar lidahnya bisa masuk. Dia melumat dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulutku , aku hanya diam saja , aku tahu dia tak suka di bantah. Ku rasakan kumis dan jenggot tipisnya saat ia menciumku. Menciptakan sensai-sensasi aneh.

"Kau manis Kyuhyunku sayang" katanya lagi.

Telingaku terasa basah , ia menjilatinya. Lalu menggigit kecil daun telingaku. Aku menahan desahanku sekuat mungkin , dia tak menyuruhku untuk mendesah maka aku tak boleh mendesah.

"Say my name , sweety" bisiknya di telingaku.

"Ma..master Si..Siwon. Choi.. Choi Siwon" ucapku terbata , takut salah ucap. Aku sangat berhati-hati menggunakan mulutku , aku tak ingin apa yang keluar dari mulutku malah mendatangkan mala petaka bagiku.

"Good Girl , kau semakin pintar , aku rasa masa hukumanmu harus di kurangi" katanya. Hatiku lega mendengar perkataannya ini.

"Kau tahu , sebenarny aku tak tega menghukummu. Namun kau nakal dan aku perlu mendidikmu my BabyKyu" tambahnya lagi.

Kurasakan dia membuka bajuku kasar, merobeknya dan membuangnya entah kemana. Lalu dia meremas-remas payudaraku kasar , membuatku menahan sakit. Aku memang tak memakai bra , karena pada masa hukumanku ini aku tak di perbolehkan memakai dalaman.

"See , payudaramu semakin besar karena kupijat setiap hari. Kau juga harus memijatnya setiap hari sayang , agar payudaramu ini semakin besar dan kenyal. Cobalah" katanya.

Aku hanya bisa menurutinya , aku mengangkat tanganku ragu dan mengarahkannya ke payudaraku. Payudaraku memang tak seberapa besar , karena tubuhku juga kurus dan pendek. Aku mengarahkannya ke payudaraku , lalu meremasnya perlahan.

"Yes.. Like that Kyunnie. Terus , remas lebih kasar" perintahnya sambil menekan tanganku yang ada di payudaraku. Membantuku meremas payudaraku lebih kasar dan keras.

"Berikan payudaramu padaku , aku haus dan ingin menyusu sayang"

Aku mendekatkan payudaraku ke wajahnya yang ku yakin ada di depan dadaku. Dan dia langsung menyambutnya , mengenyot payudara kiriku dan meremas payudara kananku. Entah apakah namja ini benar-benar berumur 30 tahun atau tidak , tapi dia layaknya bayi berumur 8 bulan yang ingin haus akan asi ibunya. Ia terus melumat payudaraku , menggigitnya dan menjilatinya. Kumis dan jenggot tipisnya memberikan rasa geli di kulitku. Aku masih menahan desahanku agar tak membuatnya mengamuk.

Aku mengangkat tanganku , mengarahkannya ke kepalanya. Kurasakan rambutnya yang halus dan lembut menyambut tanganku. Aku meremas rambutnya menahan sensasi yang aku benci sekaligus suka ini. Kurasakan bibirnya yang ada di payudaraku melengkung saat aku meremas rambutnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Mendesahlah Kyunnie , say my name" katanya. Aku lega dia menyuruhku mendesah , itu artinya aku tak perlu tersiksan menahan hasratku.

"Ahhh… nghh.. Si.. Won.." desahku. Aku terus mendesah selagi Ia masih sibuk melumat dan menyusu padaku.

"Ahhhh.. Leganya , rasa hausku sudah hilang. Susumu memang paling nikmat kau tahu?" tanyanya sambil mengecup payudaraku berkali-kali. Aku hanya menjawab dengan sepatah kata 'ne' lirih.

"Jja , waktunya kau mandi sayang. Biarkan aku membersihkan dirimu" katanya.

Aku langsung membuka seluruh celanaku sehingga aku benar-benar telanjang. Aku tak memiliki rasa malu sekarang , aku tak memiliki rasa malu saat harga diriku di rebut paksa oleh namja di depanku ini.

Dia membasuh tubuhku dengan air hangat dan lap basah. Dia menciumi leherku lalu melapnya dengan lap basah , turun menuju ke payudaraku , lalu dia menjilati kembali payudaraku sebentar lalu mengelapnya lagi dengan lap bahas. Turun lagi menuju perut rataku , dia menjilati perutku dan menekan-nekan pusarku dengan lidahnya , lalu mengelapnya dengan lap basah lagi. Turun terus menuju ke vaginaku , ia menjilati vaginaku dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalamnya. Aku hanya bisa menahan dengan menggigit bibirku. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membasuh vaginaku dengan lap basah. Dia melakukan it uterus sampi seluruh tubuhku selesai di lap dengan kain basah.

"Kau sudah bersih Kyunnie. Dengar , kalau kau menjadi anak baik seperti ini terus , maka besok aku akan melepaskanmu sayang. Mengerti?" tanyanya.

"Ne.. ne.. mas..ter" ucapku.

"Aku pergi dulu my Kyunnie. Bajumu ada di sebelah kananmu. Bye sweety" katanya sambil meninggalkanku. Membuka pintu dan membuat mataku silau kembali lalu menutup dan menguncinya.

Aku sedang menjalani masa hukumanku karena aku telah membuatnya marah. Saat dia tidak marah , dia akan menjadi lembut walau saat menyentuhku dia tetap kasar. Namun emosinya bisa tersulut dengan hal-hal yang sangat kecil seperti saat ini aku di hukum karena aku pergi ke toilet tanpa ijinnya. Dan saat emosinya tersulut dia akan berubah menjadi iblis paling jahat di dunia. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada namja seperti dia.

Aku , Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja yatim piatu berumur 16 tahun telah jatuh ke tangan namja bernama Choi Siwon , namja berumur 30 tahun.

Begitu panjang kisahku jika harus ku ceritakan.. Aku berharap kalian tidak menjadi sepertiku.. Dunia ini memang tidak dapat di tebak.. Dunia ini penuh dengan kegelapan dan kesengsaraan..

Entah aku tak mengerti apa lagi yang akan menyambutku di masa datang , apa lagi yang akan di lakukan Choi Siwon terhadapku..

**TBC or Delete?**

**Okay , author lagi hiatus tapi tiba-tiba ide ini muncul di otak Van jadi Van ga bisa nahan hasrat untuk ngetik (?). Mungkin ff ini terkesan pasaran dan jelek , tpi gpapa deh buat nyalurin ide gila Van.**

**Untuk FF 'Long Night With My Sunbae' akan Van secepat mungkin. Van sedikit sedih sih kok reviewnya dikit. Oia , kalo FF ini responnya positif , banyak yg baca dan yang review Van bakal lanjut. Maaf kalo ini FF GS karena author lebih suka kalo ini GS. Muehehehe.**

**Sekian dari Van. Van cinta banget sama readerdeul :***

**LOVE , BABYWON (VAN)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , dll**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : HARD NC , GS , BDSM , TYPO , ABAL.**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki. Alur milik author.**

**Note : banyak yg ga suka klo ini GS , tapi entah kenapa author lebih gampang bkin kalo GS , jadi maaf klo ngeharap in yaoi. Lagipula author kan namja ,klo buat yaoi kan ga berpengalaman dan tahu banyak , nanti jelek kayak ff-ff sebelumnya. Kalo GS kan author lebih tahu *smirk*. Dan super duper mianhae , kalo di setiap story yang Van buat , mommyKyu selalu teriksa -_-**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Nghh... Janganhh.. appa.. ahhh..."

Kami sedang berada di pesta , pesta milik perusahaan appaku. Okay , aku bingung harus memanggilnya apa di depan kalian. Master? Itu terlalu vulgar untuk menceritakan kisahku pada kalian. Well , lebih baik aku memanggilnya appa untuk menceritakan kisahku pada kalian. Appaku sedang mengadakan pesta untuk ulang tahun perusahaannya yang ke 8.

"Mmmhh.. Kita sedang berdua , so call me master" kata appaku. Dia terus menjilati nippleku , bahkan gaunku sudah turun sampai perutku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu menyukai payudaraku padahal payudaraku itu kecil. Cup A mungkin.

"Master.. nghhh.. bagaima..nahh.. kalau.. ada orang?" tanyaku dengan susah payah agar tidak mendesah.

"Tak (slurp) mungkin (slurp) , ruangan ini (slurp) sudah aku privatekan (slurp), kecuali asistenku (slurp)" katanya sambil terus menjilati payudaraku.

Aku hanya diam , percuma , membantahnya tak akan membuahkan hasil sedikitpun. Keputusan Choi Siwon tidak dapat di ganggu gugat. Entah , walau aku sudah menjadi 'anak' dari Choi Siwon , aku sama sekali tak punya minat untuk mengganti namaku menjadi Choi Kyuhyun. Oke kecuali di hadapan orang publik dan bila ada appaku. Tapi , namaku akan tetap Cho Kyuhyun.

Kuamati wajahnya yang sedang menikmati payudaraku. Appaku memang sungguh sempurna. Alisnya tebal , matanya besar dan tatapannya yang mempesona , hidungnya yang mancung , dan bibirnya yang selalu mengulas senyum yang bisa membuat orang lain terpesona. Oh , jangan lupakan kedua lesung pipitnya yang menambah kadar ketampanannya dan juga kumis juga jenggot tipis yang menambah kesan manly. Tapi aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia menjadi penggila seks , sadistic , dan bahkan pada anak seumuranku. Seharusnya ia melakukannya pada yeoja seksi atau berdada besar. Seandainya appaku ini normal , mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kenapa menatapiku seperti itu?" katanya tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuatku kaget.

"Eh? Ani mas.. master.." kataku gugup.

TOK TOK TOK. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Shit , menganggu saja. AKU AKAN KELUAR SEGERA. Kyuhyun , pakai bajumu kembali, kita keluar. Dan duduklah di sofa dekat menja minuman , tunggu aku melayani tamu-tamu sialan dan kurang kerjaan itu. JANGAN BERANI BERBICARA ATAUPUN MEMANDANG LAKI-LAKI MANAPUN. Kau tau akibatnya? Emm?" kata appaku sambil mencubit nippleku kasar.

"Aahh.. nghh... ne , master" jawabku sambil menarik gaunku agar tak jatuh.

Saat ia keluar dari ruangan ini , aku langsung mendesah lega. Kuambil tissue di meja dekat appaku 'menyusu' tadi , ku lap payudaraku yang basah penuh dengan air liur appaku. Kulihat penuh bercak merah keunguan di sekitar payudaraku. Setidaknya ia tidak memberi tanda itu di leher karena aku memakai gaun yang lumayan rendah sampai dada bagian atas.

Aku keluar dan menuju tempat yang appaku perintahkan untuk menunggunya. Kalau aku melanggar bisa mati aku. Sudah ku ceritakan kan terakhir aku pergi ke toilet dan tidak meminta ijin padanya? Aku berakhir di ruangan 'hukuman' itu. Jangan sampai itu terulang lagi.

Aku duduk dan memandangi orang-orang yang sedang berpesta. Dulu waktu aku masih di panti asuhan dan jika aku pergi ke luar , orang-orang akan memandangku jijik dan memandangku rendah. Saat ingin membeli hadiah untuk suster di panti asuhanku dulu , aku di usir dari toko itu , katanya aku ingin mencuri padahal aku ingin membeli hadiah. Sekarang? Orang-orang tak berani kepadaku , mengingat aku adalah 'anak' angkat dari Choi Siwon. Mereka yg ada di depanku tersenyum manis dan ramah kepadaku , oh aku tahu itu senyuman palsu.

Kulihat appaku sedang berbincang sambil tertawa dengan orang-orang berpakaian sama sepertinya. Setelan jas yang aku jamin pasti mahal. Sepertinya mereka rekan kerja appa , dan juga 'tamu-tamu sialan dan kurang kerjaan' yang appaku bilang tadi. Kulihat sesekali dia meliriku dan tersenyum penuh arti , juga memandangiku tajam. Mungkin untuk mengawasiku , kalau-kalau aku akan melanggar perintahnya tadi. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian , kelihat dia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukku. Apakah dia menyuruhku ke sana?

Aku berdiri dan menuju ke tempat appaku berada.

"Nah ini dia anakku. Namanya Choi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-ah , perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka" katanya dengan senyum lebar yang tertera di bibirnya. Dia benar-benar pintar akting.

"A.. anneyong.. anneyonghaseyo. Choi Kyuhyun imnida" kataku gugup karena aku memang jarang tampil di depan umum , apalagi mereka orang-orang kelas atas.

"Hahahaha , sepertinya anakmu ini anak yang pemalu. Kau sungguh berhati mulia Choi Siwon , bahkan mau menjadi appa bagi mereka yang membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. Oh iya , berapa umurnya?" kata seorang dari 5 orang yang ada di sini. Berhati mulia? Kata-kata itu betul jika appaku sedang dalam baik hati dan dia tak menggunakan macam-macam mainan untuk memperkosaku.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Hahaha. Dia berumur 16 tahun ini , ya kan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya padaku sambil mengelus pundakku. Aku merasa ini aura tidak enak.

"Ne..mas.. emm.. appa" kataku. Ya Tuhan , aku hampir saja salah bicara! Mati aku kalau sampai salah bicara.

"16? Anakku berumur 18 tahun. Bagaimana kalau ku jodohkan dengan anakku? Ya mungkin pertama untuk sekedar berteman saja. Anakku tampan loh Kyuhyun-ssi , kau pasti akan suka" kata rekan kerja appa sambil tertawa. Wajah appaku sedikit berubah menjadi 'iblis' , hanya 2 detik lalu berubah kembali menjadi wajah malaikatnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun berpacaran dulu , aku ingin dia fokus dengan sekolahnya. Oleh karena itu aku menempatkan dia untuk home schooling" kata appaku ramah.

"Hahahaha. Iya , aku mengerti Siwon-ssi" kata rekan kerja appa itu.

**VAN**

BRAK

Aku menahan sakit di punggungku yang bertabrakan dengan tembok.

"Kau sengaja tadi ingin memanggilku 'master' huh? Ingin mereka tahu bahwa kau di pelakukan sebagai sex slave? Ingin meminta tolong pada mereka hmm? Tak akan pernah terjadi Kyuhyunnieku sayang. Kau tak akan pernah lepas dariku" katanya tepat di tepan mukaku.

"Ani.. ani appa. Aku tadi tidak sengaja. Jinjjaeyo. Aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae appa , mianhae" kataku.

"Oh , jinjja? Tapi kau tetap harus di hukum sayang" katanya sambil menampilkan senyum 'iblis'nya.

Di robeknya gaunku paksa, lalu di buangnya entah kemana. Padahal gaun ini indah dan gaun yg paling aku sukai dari gaun-gaun yg pernah di belikannya. Dilepasnya braku dan celana dalamku hingga aku telang bulat. Hanya tinggal stocking selutut yang aku kenakan.

Seperti biasa , di gigitnya payudaraku. Di remas-remasnya kasar dan di jilatinya. Ku lihat nippleku sedikit mengeluarkan darah , mungkin dia menggigitnya terlalu keras. Aku terus berusaha menahan desahan dan rintihanku agar tak menambah daftar hukumanku.

Setelah puas dengan payudaraku yang sudah ia makan entah berapa puluh atau ratus kali , ia turun. Kepalanya berada di depan vaginaku. Di hembuskannya nafasnya tepat di depan vaginaku , memberikan sensasi aneh dan geli namun nikmat. Di julurkannya lidahnya sehingga mengenai klirotisku.

"Ngh..." desahku tak sengaja. Aku tak kuat menahan sensai nikmat yang dia berikan.

"Hey , aku tak menyuruhmu mendesah slut" katanya sambil langsung naik dan berhadapan dengan wajahku. Sedikit kecewa karena ia menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ma.. maaf master.. ngh.. aku.. aku tak kuat" kataku jujur.

"Baiklah , kau boleh mendesah. Tapi.. 10 ronde untuk hari ini" katanya sambil menjilati pipiku. Aku hanya mendesah sebagai jawaban.

Ia turun dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Di julurkan lidahnya lagi , kali ini tidak mengenai klirotisku , tapi langsung mengenaik lubangku dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ahhh.. master... nghh..." desahku.

Mungkin karena melihatku yg menikmatinya , ia semakin memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam. Menyodok-nyodokannya dan menekan-nakannya. Aku meremas rambutnya dan menekan kepalanya agar lidahnya lebih masuk. Aku tahu dia sangat suka waktu aku meremas kepalanya seperti ini. Badanku menegang , dan aku merasakan ingin orgasme. Dengan sigap appaku langsung melepas lidahnya , tidak ingin aku orgasme. Aku diam , tak bisa berkutik.

"Wae? Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya padaku. Aku diam , tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aish , akuilah kalau kau menyukainya. Kau tahu , kalau kau menyukainya berarti kau bukan sex slaveku , tapi partner sex. Karena kita sama-sama menyukainya" katanya lagi.

"Ani.. ani master. Aku.. aku tak menyukainya" kataku cepat. Appaku pasti senang , ia sangat menyukai kalau aku tersiksa dan kesakitan. Kau tahu , itu sisi sadisticnya.

"Panggil aku appa untuk kali ini. Aku ingin menikmati sensasi memperkosa anak sendiri" katanya sadis. Appaku memang benar-benar gila.

Di angkatnya tubuhku dan di letakkannya di atas ranjang. Di buka kedua kakiku lebar dan di masukannya 3 jarinya langsung menuju ke vaginaku. Jarinnya yang panjang berhasl membuat tubuhku melengkung ke belakang.

"Appa.. ahh...!" desahku. Ini benar-benar seperti pemerkosaan appa pada anaknya. Aku yang sudah telanjang bulat sedangkan appaku masih berpakaian lengkap , bahkan jasnya belum ia lepaskan. Apalagi aku yang memanggilnya appa , semakin mendukung suasana ini.

Di sodok-sodokannya jarinya ke dalam vaginaku. Membuatku badanku menegang dan orgasme. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan harinya yg sudah basah akan cairanku , dan mengemutnya sampai bersih.

"Emm , so delicious emm? Kau lihat appamu ini masih berpakaian lengkap , bagaimana kalau kau membukakannya?" tanya appaku dengan nada seduktif. Ia duduk dan menungguku untuk membuka pakaiannya. Aku duduk dari posisi berbaringku dan menuju ke tempatnya duduk.

Pertama , ku buka jasnya. Tangannya tak diam saja , tangannya meremas-remas payudaraku dan memainkan nippleku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Lalu ku buka kemeja putihnya , dan menampilkan badannya yang kekar. Aku turun dan membuka sabuknya. Lalu aku ragu untuk beberapa detik sampai ku rasakan dia menepuk pantatku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya membuka celanannya. Ku lihat boxernya yang terdapat sesuatu menonjol di tengahnya , ku buka boxernya perlahan. Sesuatu yang sangat panjang dan besar terlihat menegang.

GLUP

Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Walau sudah di masukki berkali-kali aku tak yakin penisnya muat masuk ke vaginaku yang kecil dan sempit.

"Wae? Kau terpesona? Kulum itu Choi Kyuhyun" perintahnya.

Aku menuruti perintahnya , ku masukkan penisnya ke mulutku. Ku kulum terus dan ku mainkan dengan lidahku. Menggigit-gigit kecil kulit di penisnya. Sampai kurasakan penisnya yg sudah besar semakin besar di mulutku. Lalu mengeluarkan spermanya di mulutku. Sangat banyak , sampai aku kewalahan.

Dia mengangkatku dan menciumku , memasukkan lidahnya pada mulutku. Membantuku menghabiskan spermanya sendiri. Apakah dia tidak jijik meminum spermanya sendiri? Aku yang bukan pemilik sperma ini saja begitu jijik.

"Emm , good girl. Kau semakin pintar BabyKyu" katanya sambil mencubit nippleku.

"Ngh.. hah.. Go.. gomawo appa" kataku menanggapinya.

Appa membaringkanku dan memasukkan penisnya yang super ke dalam vaginaku dengan sekali hentak.

"AHHHHH! S..s.. sakit appa.. sakit" rintihku sambil terus menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhku. Appa terlihat tak menghiraukanku dan mulai bergerak , mengeluar-masukan penisnya ke dalam vaginaku. Aku yang masih kesakitan berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dan berkonsentrasi untuk menikmatinya.

"Ahh.. appahhh.. nghh.. fas.. faster" kataku saat mulai merasakan nikmatnya aktivitas kami. Dia terus menyodok-nyodokannya hingga mengenai g-spotku berkali-kali.

"You like it euhm? Your father's big cock inside your pussy?" katanya di telingaku. Aku mengerti apa yang dia inginkan untuk aku menjawabnya.

"Yes.. appa.. Nghh , i like it" kataku. Aku sudah menjadi 'anak'nya selama 2 tahun , dan aku mengerti bagaimana menghadapinya. Kadang , dalam posisi seperti ini , dia menginginkanku untuk merangsangnya dengan melakukan dirty talk.

Terus. Dia terus mengin-outkannya. Menyodok titik nikmatku berkali-kali , membuat tubuhku menggelinjang dan menikmati sensasi yg di berikan. Aku benci untuk mengakuinya , tapi aku menikmati semua ini. Aku menikmati semua yang appaku berikan. Bahkan kalian tahu , terkadang tubuhku bisa sangat membutuhkan sentuhannya , membutuhkan lidahnya , membutuhkan penisnya , membutuhan seluruhnya.

Tubuhku lelah , entah berapa kali dia sudah menyetubuhiku. Apakah sudah 10 kali dia orgasme? Aku tak mengerti karena detik berikutnya kesadaranku sudah hilang. Semuanya menjadil gelap , yg kudengar terakhir hanya desahan dan teriakan nikmat dari dia.

**VAN**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aw.. bagian bawahku sakit. Sakit sekali , perih. Mungkin appa kemarin bukan hanya bermain 10 ronde , mungkin sampai 12 atau 13 ronde. Dan mana aku tahu jika dia menggunakan mainan-mainan lain. Yang ku ingat sebelum aku pingsan , dia berhati mulia. Tahukan arti berhati mulia baginya?

Aku melihatnya sudah berdiri di depan kaca dan sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Membenahi dasinya. Lalu sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa aku sudah bangun , atau lebih tepatnya sadar. Di tatapnya aku dari cermin dan dia tersenyum 'iblis' ke arahku. Kapan dia akan menampilkan senyum 'malaikat'nya sih sebenarnya?

"Sudah bangun Kyunnieku?" tanyanya.

"Ne.. ne appa" kataku.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar nikmat kemarin. Sayangnya kau tak sadar , coba kau sadar. Kau bisa lihat seberapa banyak sperma yg ku tumpahkan di dalam vaginamu. Namun itu semua sudah ku bersihkan setelah aku selesai menikmatimu. Terlalu dini untuk kau hamil" katanya. Dia memang punya alat yang bisa mencegah kehamilan dengan menyerap semua sperma yg ada di vaginamu.

"Ne.. ne appa. Mianhae" kataku menyesal. Walau sering pingsan dalam melakukan seks , tubuhku termasuk kuat karena aku tak pernah benar-benar sakit , mungkin hanya pingsan. Bahkan aku tak pernah masuk rumah sakit walau aku di 'hukum' yang paling parah sekalipun. Mungkin itu sisi bagusku.

"Boleh aku mandi dan sarapan appa? Aku..aku lapar" ijinku.

"Euhm. Cepat turun ke bawah"

**VAN**

Setelah selesai mandi aku memakai bajuku. Baju yg dia belikan lumayan bagus-bagus , dan pastinya tertutup alasannya dia tak ingin tubuhku di lihat orang lain , bahkan jika hanya tanganku.

Aku keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sebelum menuju ke ruang makan , aku harus melewati ruang tamu terlebih dahulu. Rumahnya memang sangat besar , tapi tidak ada pembantu di sini. Pembantu hanya datang jika sore hari , memang waktunya membersihkan dan hanya pada waktu untuk memasak. Katanya hanya ingin tinggal berdua dengan 'anak'nya. No , dia hanya ingin orang lain tidak tahu tentang kedok sebenarnnya. Oh kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak melaporkan ke polisi? Dia bilang dia akan membakar panti asuhan tempatku dulu jika aku berani melakukan itu.

Saat aku melewati ruang tamu , ku lihat appa sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tumben ada tamu? Aku berjalan mendekatinya karena aku tak boleh makan tanpanya.

Tunggu.. Itu kan.. Donghae oppa?

-TBC-

**Udah VAN kasih clue kan kenapa kyu bisa jadi gini? hehehe**

**Mianhae kalo chap 1 ini jelek dan kecepetan , van kan bukan penulis. ini cuma buat numpahin fantasy yadong van. hehe**

**kasih van saran dan kritik. NO BASH. Okay?**

**Follow babywon_ . mention for folback**

**thanks :)**

**LOVE , BABYWON (VAN)**


	3. Chapter 2

Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , dll

Rated : M

Warning : HARD NC , GS , INCEST , BDSM , TYPO , ABAL.

Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki. Alur milik author.

Preview : **Saat aku melewati ruang tamu , ku lihat appa sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tumben ada tamu? Aku berjalan mendekatinya karena aku tak boleh makan tanpanya.**

**Tunggu.. Itu kan.. Donghae oppa?**

vanboyyy

present

"Slave of Sex"

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menghampiri appa dan Donghae yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Aku ingin menyapa Donghae oppa secara tak langsung. Semoga saja dia masih ingat denganku.

"Appa.. Ayo kita sarapan bersama" kataku basa-basi. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku tajam. Aku mengerti kenapa , jika seperti ini seharusnya aku tidak boleh muncul karena dia tak suka aku di pandang atau di sentuh orang lain.

"Eoh? Emm , tunggulah di ruang makan , appa akan ke sana nanti" jawabnya sambil –purapura- tersenyum.

"Aniyo , aku akan tunggu appa disini" jawabku. Kulirik Donghae oppa yang sedang melihatku. Tatapannya seakan berkata 'apa kau baik baik saja?'. Ingin berbincang dengannya , tapi yang ada aku akan di hukum habis-habisan oleh appa.

"Ah , nugundeyo Siwon-ssi?" tanya Donghae oppa.

"Kenalkan , dia anakku , Choi Kyuhyun" jawab appa datar.

"Anneyonghaseyo , Choi Kyuhyun imnida" sapaku ramah. Lebih baik aku berpura-pura tidak mengenal Donghae oppa saat ini , dan aku berharap dia tidak berpikiran negative seperti aku telah melupakannya karena aku sudah menjadi 'anak' orang kaya atau yang lainnya.

"Lee Donghae imnida" balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Emm.. Apakah dia pura-pura tidak mengenalku? Atau memang sudah tidak ingat padaku ya? 4 tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Tapi yah, wajar saja kalau dia sudah tidak ingat padaku. Siapa yang ingat pada yeoja kurus pendek jelek?

Aku membalas senyuman Donghae oppa. Dapat kurasakan tatapan appaku yang sangat amat menusuk. Mencari aman , aku mundur dan berdiri di belakang appa. Ini yang biasa appa suruh lakukan bila ada tamu. Bersenyumbunyi di belakang punggung tegapnya.

"Tawaran bisnismu akan saya pikirkan Donghae-ssi , dan jika saya setuju saya akan menghubungi anda. Lain kali lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini di kantor saja , karena saya tidak melakukan bisnis di rumah" kata appaku.

"Baiklah Siwon-ssi. Terima kasih untuk waktu yang anda berikan. Saya permisi dulu" kata Donghae oppa sambil menunduk 45 derajat.

BLAM

Pintu utama tertutup menandakan Donghae oppa sudah keluar dari rumah ini. Seketika itu juga appa langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku menuju meja makan. Appa mencengkeram tanganku kuat , membuatku sedikit merintih sakit karenanya.

"Ahh.." rintihku saat appa menghentakan tubuhku di kursi makan.

"Kyunnie , aku tak menyuruhmu keluar. Dan aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu di ruang makan tadi. Kau sudah mulai nakal hah? Apakah kau minta di hukum? Dan apa yg kau lakukan tadi? Menggoda namja bernama Lee Donghae itu kah? Berusaha membuatnya tertarik padamu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan nada halus namun mengerikan.

"Ani..aniyo appa. Aku hanya ingin menunggu appa selesai berbincang saja.. Dan.. aku tak ingin menggodanya.. Jinjja.." kataku sambil menunduk. Takut melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan.

"HAH , PEMBOHONG. Kau memang pelacur , namja bernama Lee Donghae itu tak akan tertarik padamu, yeoja jelek yang sudah tidak perawan dan telah disetubuhi appanya sendiri berkali-kali" ucapnya sadis sambil bersmirk.

Kata-katanya betul. Walau Donghae oppa masih mengingatku sekalipun , dia tak akan tertarik padaku. Atau bahkan dia hanya menganggapku angin lewat. Sudah jelek , tak suci lagi. Pelacur? Mungkin itu memang sebutan yang tepat bagiku. Hidupku sudah hancur , dan mungkin selamanya aku akan jatuh ke namja bernama Choi Siwon ini. Akan selamanya menjadi 'anak' dan pelacur dari namja ini.

"Shit , bahkan sekarang kau menangis! Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tak memiliki belas kasihan. Jadi simpan air matamu daripada terbuang sia-sia" katanya dingin. Aku bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan air mataku jatuh turun. Aku mengelapnya kasar tanpa membalas ucapan appa.

"Cih , sepertinya aku harus menunda rapatku pagi ini"

Appa mengangkat wajahku yang menunduk dan memerah. Dia melumat bibirku kasar , menggigit bibirku agar membuka mulutku. Aku tak ingin membantah , aku segera membuka mulutku dan membiarkannya masuk. Lebih baik cari aman. Lidahnya yang panjang masuk ke dalam mulutku , bahkan sampai mencapai kerongkonganku. Aku berusaha menikmatinya daripada harus meratapinya.

"Buka seluruh bajumu" perintahnya. Tanpa bertanyapun aku mengerti apa yang akan dia lakukan. Padahal tubuhku masih lelah karena kemarin.

Aku melepas seluruh bajuku. Dari sweaterku , lalu rok panjangku , braku hingga sampai celana dalamku. Appa terlihat duduk di kursi dengan wajah iblisnya. Dia menyuruhku mendekat dan akupun berjalan mendekat.

Dia berdiri , mendekatiku, lalu berdiri di hadapanku. Wajahku hanya sebatas lehernya , aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di ubun-ubunku.

"Kau tahu? Kau memang pelacur , ya , memang pelacur. Dan kau tidak bisa menyangkal itu kan? Tapi satu. Kau milik Choi Siwon , pelacur milik Choi Siwon , dan tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu barang sejengkal pun" katanya posesif.

Lalu sedetik kemudian , belum sempat aku memberikan respon , dia mengangkatku dan mendudukanku di atas meja makan. Di buangnya seluruh makanan yang tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Sayang sekali makanan-makanan lezat itu di buang.

Dia pergi ke dapur sejenak , entah untuk apa , lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah mentimun dan wortel. Apa lagi yang akan di lakukannya?

"Buka kakimu lebar-lebar" perintahnya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi aku menurut , ku buka kakiku lebar-lebar hingga menampilkan vaginaku yang sejak kapan sudah basah dan memerah.

Dia menyentuh klirotisku halus , menggesek-gesekannay dengan jarinya lalu sesekali mencubitnya pelan. Perlakukannnya benar-benar membuatku geli dan.. terangsang. Aku tidak boleh mendesah! Tidak , sebelum aku di suruh. Lalu tangan satunya tidak menganggur , dia memainkan nipple kesukaannya dengan tangannya yang menganggur di iringi mulutnya yang menempel di dadaku satunya.

Aku berusaha kuat-kuat menahan desahanku. Mulai bosan dengan itu , dia bangkit berdiri. Menatap ke arah vaginaku , menatapnya dalam dan penuh nafsu.

"Ke.. kenapa melihatnya seperti ini? Ngg.. master?" tanyaku.

"Emm , aniya. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru" jawabnya sambil tersenyum –iblis-.

"Sesuatu yang baru ap.. AKHHHHH!" ucapanku terputus oleh teriakkanku. Entah apa yang di lakukan appaku ini , tubuh bagian bawahku benar-benar sakit , sangat sakit. Bahkan ini lebih sakit daripada waktu aku kehilangan keperawananku.

Aku melihat kebawah dan melihat sebuah wortel di vaginaku dan sebuah mentimun di anusku. ANUSKU? Apa yang Choi Siwon lakukan?

"Arghhh.. Sakit.. sakit master.. Jebal.. hiks.. lepaskan.. sakit sekali" mohonku dengan menangis. Sungguh ini benar-benar sakit. Tubuhku serasa di robek menjadi dua dan di cabik-cabik. Sampai kapan aku akan menjadi seperti ini? Tuhan tolong aku..

"Ini namanya anal sex. Lubang anusmu akan menjadi organ sex juga sekarang. Hah , aku harus pergi ke kantor. Jangan lepaskan itu sampai aku pulang , bitch!" perintahnya sambil memukul payudaraku.

"Arghh.. Sa.. sakit.." rintihku lagi. Begitu dia keluar aku berdiri , namun rasa sakitnya semakin besar. Aku tak mungkin melepaskannya , di rumah ini ada cctv. Jika dia tahu , bisa saja dia memasukkan 3 atau 4 timun ke anusku.

Aku tak mengerti kemana hati seorang Choi Siwon. Dimana sifat kemanusiannya? Di mana hati nuraninya? Apakah di hatinya sama sekali tidak ada kasih sayang ataupun cinta? Atau bahkan belas kasihan? Percuma. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki semua itu.

VAN

"Sudah bangun Kyunnie? Kau memang anak yang baik. Karena sudah menuruti perintah appamu , kau tidak di hukum sayang" katanya tepat pada saat aku membuka mataku.

Ah.. Aku tertidur saat aku berbaring tadi. Sepertinya tubuhku benar-benar lelah. Aku menatap appaku yang sudah mengganti baju kantornya dengan piyamanya , begitu juga denganku. Timun dan wortel terkutuk itu juga sudah hilang dari anus dan vaginaku. Walau perihnya masih terasa.

"Emm.. Ne" jawabku singkat.

Dia berbaring di sebelahku , lalu memeluk tubuhku. Aneh seperti biasanya. Kalian tahu , kadang dia akan menjadi iblis seperti tadi pagi , dan akan berubah menjadi malaikat seperti sekarang ini. Menurutku orang ini benar-benar memiliki kelainan jiwa.

"Rambutmu harum.. Emm.." katanya sambil menciumi rambutku.

"Ne..appa" jawabku singkat lagi.

Turun , dia beralih menciumi mulutku. Ciumannya kali ini halus dan lembut , membuatkua menikmatinya. Dan tanpa sadar tangannku memegang pipinya dan bahkan mengupsanya. Sial , aku akan di marahi setelah ini.

Namun , yang kudapati , dia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Aku yakin , setelah ini dia akan menyebut nama..

"Jino.. euhmm.. Saranghae"

Nah , betul kataku. Jika ia mulai menciumku lembut seperti ini , dia pasti akan menyebut nama 'Jino' pada akhirnya. Aku tak menegerti siapa itu Jino ,tapi aku yakin dia yeoja terhebat di dunia karena bisa memenangkan kata 'Saranghae' dari seorang namja seperti appaku ini.

Sedetik setelah menyebut nama itu , dia langsung menjauhiku dan memakiku. Ini sudah biasa , setelah dia menyebut nama itu dia akan berubah seperti ini.

"Shit , aku terbawa lagi. Cih , dasar pelacur , bahkan dia menikmati perlakukanku" makinya. Pelacur lagi ,pelacur lagi. Kata itu lagi yang di ucapkannya. Aku bukan pelacur , bahkan dia yang menjadikanku seperti ini. Kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi yeoja remaja di luar sana.

Bersekolah dan bertemu teman-teman , pergi ke taman bermain dengan kekasih , makan ice cream dan membeli pernak-pernik lucu dengan sahabat baik. Bahkan jika aku tak memiliki orang tua sekalipun. Namun kenapa aku malah bertemu dengan orang tua seperti ini?

BRUK

Dia mendorongku ke lantai. Aku hanya bisa mengaduh , apalagi anusku masih sakit sekali.

CTARR

"ARRRGGHH!" rintihku begitu pilu. Sakit sekali. Tubuhku di cambuk. Appa memang suka memakau cambuk dan sabuk untuk menyiksaku. Cukup sakit , dan cukup membuatku merintih kesakitan.

CTAR CTAR CTAR CTAR CTAR

Aku tak menghitung berapa cambukan yang dia lakukan , tapi aku terus berusaha menahan sakit dan menahan isakanku. Sakit sekali , pasti besok akan membekas atau bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

Cambukannya berhenti. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia sudah mengembalikan cambuknya dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Hiks.. arghh.. ap..appo.." isakku. Aku menangis , menangis karena sakitnya tubuhku yang terkena cambukan dan menangis karena nasibku yang begitu buruk. Sudah tidak memiliki orang tua , bahkan harus menjadi budak seks orang tua angkatku.

Aku menangis sampai aku tertidur , dengan masih terbaring di lantai.

**VAN**

Aku tak mengerti ini keajaiban dari mana , appa mengajakku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Aku sangat senang dan bahagia , akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke tempat biasa anak remaja seumuranku pergi.

Meski dengan tubuh kesakitan karena kena cambuk dan karena tertidur di lantai semalaman. Aku berusaha untuk pergi kesini. Banyak sekali remaja-remaja seumuranku disini. Walaupun tampilan kami berbeda jauh.

Ah , aku belum pernah bercerita tentang penampilanku kan? Tinggi kurang lebih 155 cm , kulitku putih pucat , mataku berwarna coklat , tubuhku kurus dan dadaku kecil , rambutku berwarna cokelat dan biasa ku kepang.

"Jangan melamun bodoh. Cepat jalan" kata appaku sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku tak mengerti appa akan membawaku kemana. Selagi kami berjalan , kami melewati beberapa toko baju dan aksesoris. Dan demi apapun , aku sangat ingin membelinya! Em , mungkin ini jiwa remaja dan muda yang melekat di tubuhku. Aku melihat sebuah gelang yang sangat cantik , memiliki aksesoris hati berwarna biru di rantainya.

Aku memberhentikan langkahku dan menatap gelang itu. Otomatis appa juga ikut terhenti , aku tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menatap kagum gelang itu.

"Woa.. yeppeo.." kataku tanpa sadar.

Aku terdiam sebentar , menatap keindahan gelang yang simple namun mempesona itu. Hanya gelang biasa , namun mampu membuatku terpesona. Liontin itu memberi kesan anggun dan elegan. Sungguh indah.

Aku menatap appaku , bodoh , kalau begini kau tidak akan di ajak ke tempat seperti ini lagi Kyuhyun.

"Emm.. Mianhae appa.. Ayo .. ayo kita pergi lagi" kataku. Kali ini malah aku yang menarik tangan appaku berjalan melewati toko itu. Walau ada sedikit perasaan kecewa karena meninggalkan toko itu. Bagaimanapun aku sangat menyukai gelang itu.

"Kesini" kata appaku. Dia menarikku ke toko di ujung , toko itu gelap dan kesannya gothic. Appaku membawaku masuk ke dalam , dan dia tampak berbicara dengan seseorang. Lalu appa membawaku masuk ke ruangan di dalam sana.

Kami masuk dan aku sungguh kaget. Banyak sekali koleksi sex toys di sini. Tuhan.. Jangan sampai..

"Tunggulah di sini , aku akan memilih beberapa mainan baru yang ingin aku beli. Aku ingin mencobanya padamu" katanya.

Ahh.. Lagi-lagi begini..

**VAN**

Pulang. Cepat sekali pulangnya. Setelah dari toko sex toys itu appa langsung mengajakku pulang. Padahal aku belum melihat-lihat baju atau aksesoris , atau bahkan makan ice cream. Ternyata appa hanya ingin membeli dan mencoa beberapa vibrator baru.

Selagi di mobil , aku melihat ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan orang-orang di luar sana. Mataku tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Sungguh romantis. Aku ingin seperti mereka. Mengalami masa romantis saat remaja. Sayangnya , itu tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum miris.

Pikiranku kembali melayang ke gelang tadi. Membayangkan gelang itu ada di tanganku saja membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Bagaimana jika memakainya? Pasti akan sangat kujaga.

"Jangan membayangkan gelang itu menjadi milikmu. Karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Emm.. Eoh , aku hanya memikirkan gelang tadi appa. Neomu yeppeo. Appa lihat tadi liontin hati biru itu begitu indah , warna birunya sangat langka kan? Dan gelang itu begitu simple tapi sangattttttttttt indah" kataku yang tanpa sadar malah mengoceh.

"Eh.. emm.. Mianhae.." sesalku.

"Tapi.. aku tak mungkin membelinya.. Uang dari mana aku bisa membelinya.." tambahku lagi. Betul juga kata appa , aku tak akan bisa membelinya. Uang se senpun saja tak punya , bagaimana bisa aku membelinya?

Lalu aku hanya menunduk dan diam sepanjang perjalanan

**VAN**

Aku tengah duduk di balkon kamar , appa sudah tidur dan aku memutuskan untuk menikmati udara malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan bosan jika hanya berbaring di ranjang. Pikiranku melayang , kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Mulai dari 2 tahun lalu saat dia masuk ke panti asuhanku hingga sampai saat ini.. HAH..

**Flashback **

Aku mengintip dari balik punggung suster kepala di panti asuhanku. Menatap orang yang tengah berbincang dengannya, orang yang tegap, tinggi, tampan dan terlihat mapan. Apa dia yang akan menjadi appaku?

"Semua sudah saya urus suster. Saya akan membawa Kyuhyun sekarang , dan semua perlengkapan sudah saya siapkan di rumah saya" kata namja itu.

Suster kepala tersenyum lembut lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah , mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi appamu. Kau harus hidup baik dengannya , jangan menjadi anak yang nakal , sekarang kau punya appa. Kau harus senang dan hidup bahagia? Ne?" kata suster lembut.

"Hiks.. suster.. Kyuhyun di sini saja.. Hikss.." tangisku. Aku masih tak tega untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat yang menjadi tempat tinggalku. Ada suster yang merawatku saat aku sakit , suster yang selalu menghiburku bila aku menangis saat malam. Walau aku tak punya banyak teman di sini , tapi aku sangat bahagia.

"Kyunnie sayang , aku akan memiliki keluarga. Seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan selama ini kan? Yakinlah , kau akan bahagia. Ne?" kata suster lagi meyakinkan. Kali ini aku hanya mengangguk dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan bahagia.

Suster menyerahkanku pada namja di depanku ini , namja yang akan menjadi appaku. Ia tampak tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku. Entah kenapa , rasanya begitu membingungkan. Ada rasa bahagia , senang , takut , khawatir , dan banyak lagi.

Yah aku hanya bisa meyakini bahwa aku akan bahagia..

**Flashback End **

Sampai saat ini aku masih terpikir perkataan suster kepalaku. 'Yakinlah kau akan bahagia'. Kata-kata itu yang begitu membekas di otakku. Bagaimana bisa suster mengucapkan kalimat itu jika faktanya aku berada di neraka sekarang?

Ah , itu juga bukan salah suster. Dia juga tak menegrti bahwa namja yang dari luar terlihat seperti malaikat ini , begitu menyeramkan melebihi iblis.

"JINO YAA.. Jino yaaa…"

Terdengar suara teriakan appaku dari dalam kamar. Aku segera masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Appaku sedang mengigai ternyata. Aku mendekatinya , kulihat tubuhnya berkeringat dan wajahnya pucat. Badannya juga berkeringat banyak sekali. Apa dia sakit?

Aku mengambil kompres dan mengompres kepalanya. Sebelumnya , sudah kuganti bajunya yang basah karena keringatnya. Sepertinya appa terkena demam.

Namun pertanyaan paling besar di otakku ialah.. SIAPA JINO ITU?

-TBC-

**Wey! Gomawo yg sudah review di chap sebelumnya. Author bener-bener minta maaf atas semakin gajean ff ini. FF ini yang semula mw buat sadis banget malah jadi ada dramanya -_-**

**Gpp ya , dan di sini mulai muncul gimana masalah dan misterinya. Hehehehe**

**Maaf kalo update lama , mulai kerja nih author. Dan beberapa mergukan kalau author namja. AUTHOR 100% namja wey -_- Ga percaya? *foto abs* haha.**

**Mind to RnR? Review more update soon. Hehehe**

**LOVE , VAN**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , dll**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : HARD NC , INCEST , TYPO , GAJE , ABAL**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki**

**Note : Banyak yang bilang Kyuhyun jelek? No , itu cuma pandangan Kyuhyun aja. Tapi aslinya Kyuhyun cantik , cuma cupu-cupu dan kampungan gitulah istilahnya. Hehe**

**vanboyyy**

**present **

"**Slave of Sex"**

**Chapter 3**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hais.. Appa demam dan itu berarti dia akan berada di rumah seharian. Bisa di siksa aku , apalagi kemarin dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Lagipula kejadian kemarin juga bukan salahku , itu salah appa yang menciumku dengan lembut kan? Memang salah jika aku menikmatinya?

"KYUHYUN!"

Suara itu berhasil membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku segera berlari ke kaamr sambil membawa sarapan yang ada di tanganku. Sarapan sederhana , hanya bubur ayam dan susu hangat. Tak mungkin kan orang sakit makan tunderloin steak?

"Ada apa master? Tadi Kyuhyun ke bawah sebentar untuk membuatkan master sarapan"

"Kemari. Taruh sarapan itu di meja" perintahnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Mau apa lagi dia? Tak mungkin kan dia ingin melakukan seks , padahal tubuhnya masih sakit begitu.

Dia menarikku agar duduk di pangkuannya. Posisi yang cukup nyaman mengingat dia sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Di kecupnya bibirku , hanya mengecup , sungguh mengherankan. Aku hanya diam dan menerima perlakuannya.

"Cium aku , agresif. Aku sedang ingin di layani" perintahnya lagi. Aigoo.. Hanya ciuman kan? Kalau lebih , aku tak mengerti caranya.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya , menempelkannya lalu ku lumat bibirnya pelan. Merasa kurang agresif , aku mempercepat lumatanku dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya. Ciumannya sedikit lebih lemah dari biasanya , namun tetap lebih kuat dariku. Mungkin karena dia sedang sakit.

"Nghh.."

Tak sengaja aku sedikit mendesah. Bodoh , aku yang memulai dan aku yang mendesah. Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar bodoh.

Aku menatap wajahnya , mukanya merah dan sedikit pucat. Sedikit sedih melihat wajah appaku yang biasanya tampan dan segar sekarang menjadi pucat.

"Dasar bodoh , beruntung aku sedang sakit" katanya. Aku bernafas lega dan tersenyum tipis , aku sedang beruntung hari ini.

"Mianhae.." sesalku.

"Sudahlah , aku ingin istirahat. Daripada kau menggangguku dan merusak moodku , lebih baik kau bersihkan gudang saja. Pembantu ku suruh libur hari ini karena aku di rumah. Akan ku panggil kalau aku membutuhkanmu" perintah appa. Aku terdiam , tak biasanya.

"Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memasang 3 vibrator di vaginamu" katanya melihat aku terdiam.

"Ne appa .. mi.. mianhae" kataku gugup dan kemudian segera turun ke bawah untuk membersihkan gudang.

"Ah , appa , jangan lupa makan buburnya dan minum obat yang sudah aku siapkan ne. Emm.. Cepat sembuh" ucapku tepat sebelum aku keluar kamar. Ucapanku hanya dib alas gumaman kecil olehnya.

Aku turun dan pergi membersihkan gudang. Aku belum pernah membersihkan gudang sebelumnya , pasti sangat kotor. Aish , padahal selama liburan musim panas yang di berikan home schoolingku aku ingin bersantai atau jalan-jalan , tetapi malah membersihkan gudang dan melayani appa.

KLEK

Aku membuka pintu gudang. Aku langsung terbatuk-batuk terkena debu yang begitu banyak dan tebal. Aww.. Gudang ini benar-enar kotor. Lebih baik aku segera membersihkannya dan segera beristirahat.

**VAN**

Apakah perempuan itu yang bernama Jino? Dia tidak seberapa cantik , tapi kenapa bisa membuat appaku jatuh cinta ya?

Saat aku sedang membersihkan gudang , aku melihat album-album milik appa. Kebetulan di sana terdapat foto dengan tulisan 'Jino and Siwon'. Appa sedang merangkul perempuan bernama Jino itu dan wajahnya tersenyum sumringah. Demi apapun , aku tak pernah melihat appa tersenyum sebahagia dan selebar itu. Perempuan ini benar-benar dahsyat menurutku.

"Ya! Aku tak menyuruhmu melamun" bentak appaku yang berhasil mengagetkanku. Aish , bagaimana aku bisa melamun saat sedang membersihkan tubuh appaku. Salah mengelap kan aku jadinya.

"Mi.. mianhae" kataku.

Aku melanjutkannya , ku buka bajunya dan ku seka tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kekar dan tegap. Juga terdapat kotak-kotak di perutnya. Aku meneguk ludahku susah payah , mungkin aku baru saatnya puber , jadi hal-hal begini terlihat sangat 'wow'.

"Kau terangsang eoh?" tanyanya.

"A.. aniyo" ucapku gugup. Bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aish , bilang saja kalau kau terangsang" katanya sembari memegang tanganku. Lalu appa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk menghadapku. Di angkatnya tanganku dan dia memasukkan 2 jariku ke mulutnya , lalu di kulumnya.

"Ap..appa.. Apa yang appa lakukan.." kataku. Dia sedang sakit kenapa malah melakukan ini?

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan terus mengulum jariku. Pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika yang dia kulum itu.. payudaraku? Atau vaginaku? Ah , Cho Kyuhyun kau mesum!

Ah , aku benar-benar sudah terangsang dan membutuhkan sentuhan appaku.. SEKARANG.

"Wae? Kau benar-benar terangsang emm?" tanya appa seolah mengerti pikiranku.

"Perfect timing , akan ku coba sekalian vibrator baru yang waktu itu kita beli" tambahnya.

Dia membuka laci sebelah ranjang dan mengambil sebuah vibrator yang besar , namun tetap tidak sebesar penis appaku.

"Bermastubrasilah di depan appa. Sekarang! Ah , dan jangan lupa sebut nama appamu ini Kyunnie baby" katanya sambil menyerahkan vibrator yang ada di tangannya. Di lain sisi aku malu dan tidak mau , tapi.. di lain sisi aku benar-benar sudah terangsang dan membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melepaskan hasratku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil vibrator dan melepas rok serta celana dalamku. Aku duduk di atas ranjang dengan kaki tertutup , masih belum berani membukanya. Appa duduk di depanku sambil melipat tangannya , menunggu aku untuk bermastubrasi.

Aku masih belum berani membuka kakiku , aku malu.

"Buka , atau kau mau ku hukum?" ancam appaku.

"Emm.. Ne , ne appa"

"Kau lupa harus memanggilku apa?"

"Ah , mianhae master.." kataku.

Aku segera membuka kakiku lebar-lebar , mempertontonkan vaginaku yang memerah di hadapannya. Kulihat apaku tersenyum licik dan menatap vaginaku dalam. Aku meng-on-kan vibrator yang ada di tanganku , lalu dengan ragu ku masukkan ke vaginaku.

DRRT DRRT

Bunyi vibrator yang ku keluar masukkan ke vaginaku menggema di kamar ini. Aku mengeluar masukkan dalam tempo pelan dan menikmatinya.

"Ahhh..nghh.. Siwonn.. Ah , Siwonnie.." desahku. Kulihat appa di depanku yang tetap memandangku penuh arti dan menyeringai iblis.

"Terus BabyKyu , lebih cepat. Kau menyukainya kan?" katanya kotor. Aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku dan menyodok-nyodokkannya lebih keras.

"Nghh.. Masterhh… ahhh.. Choi Siwonn.. ahhh" desahku lagi. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak rugi menerima tawaran ini. Em , mungkin tidak 100% benar , tapi juga tidak 100% salah. Iya kan?

Appa berpindah tempat ke sebelahku , tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku sedangkan tangannya menggantikan tanganku yang sedang memegang vibrator. Dia menciumku dan melumat bibirku , aku yang sudah terangsang langsung menyambut senang ciuman appaku.

" Call my name" katanya.

"Siwon. Nghh.. Choi Siwon..Masterrr.. ahhh.." kataku. Dia menggerak-gerakkan vibrator dengan sangat cepat dan membuatku merasakan nikmat luar biasa. Namun desahanku tertahan dengan mulut appaku yang asik memakan mulutku. Aku menyalurkan hasratku dengan menjambak dan meremas rambut appaku. Aku begitu menikmati sentuhannya.

"Choi Siwon.. ahhh.. Siwonnie appa.. AHHH" desahku keras saat aku orgasme.

"HAH.. HAH.. HAH.." nafasku terengah-engah.

"Enak em? Buka bajumu Kyu , appa ingin melihat payudaramu yang kenyal itu. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa pikir panjang , aku membuka bajuku sekaligus dengan braku.

"Wow.. Kau tak ingin menawarkannya pada Siwon appamu ini kah?" tanyanya kotor. Dirty talk appaku ini memang benar-benar membuatku terangsang lagi.

Aku mengambil tangannya yang ada di pinggangku lalu ku naikkan sehingga ke payudaraku. Ku remas tangan appaku sehingga otomatis payudaraku ikut teremas. Tangan kanan appaku masih asik mengelus-elus vaginaku.

"Appahh… Apakah master.. emm.. mau susu?" ucapku sambil tertunduk. Aku malu.

"Well.. Tentu sayang , dengan senang hati" jawabnya. Dia langsung memakan habis payudaraku. Di emutnya dengan lapar payudaraku dan di mainkannya payudaraku satunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Masterrhh.. emm.. more.. nghhh…" desahku.

Nippleku di tarik-tarik kasar dengan tangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya sudah masuk dan menyodok-nyodok vaginaku dengan ganasnya. Aku meremas sprei dan mendesah untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat ini.

TING TONG TING TONG

Terdengar bunyi bel pintu rumah yang mengganggu aktivitas kami.

"F*CK! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGUKU , BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG AKU LIBUR HARI INI!" makinya. Dia segera berdiri dan berpakaian lengkap.

"Cepat pakai bajumu , aku akan membuka pintu" katanya. Sedikit kecewa sih , aku bahkan belum orgasme yang kedua.

Setelah appa turun , aku segera memakai bajuku dan merapikan ranjang. Aku keluar dan mengintip , siapa yang berani bertamu ke rumah appaku? Jarang sekali rekan kerja yang sampai di rumah appaku , biasanya mereka akan bertemu di kantor atau tempat lain.

Donghae oppa?

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Aku turun dan memberanikan diri. Aku bisa beralasan ingin mengambil minum dan tidak sengaja melihat lalu menghampiri mereka kan? Namun pasti aku akan di hukum . Tak apalah , aku hanya ingin sejenak melihat Donghae oppa.

Saat sudah berada di depan ruang tamu, aku melihat Donghae oppa yang menghadapku dan appaku , Siwon yang sedang membelakangiku.

"Sudah saya katakan Donghae-ssi , kita akan mengurus ini di kantor. Lagipula saya sedang sakit hari ini jadi tidak bisa mengurus urusan kantor" kata appaku.

"Em , baiklah Siwon-ssi. Temui saja saya di Lee Corp. di Seoul Utara , kau tahu kan?" kata Donghae oppa , namun matanya melihat ke arahku dan seolah-olah berbicara denganku.

"Arra , lagipula kita bisa membicarakan lewat telepon. Tak perlu kau susah-susah datang masalah ini" kata appaku lagi.

"Baiklah , kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit Donghae oppa lalu berdiri meninggalkan rumah ini. Sayang sekali , padahal aku ingin lebih lagi melihatnya.

Appaku menoleh ke belakang dan melihatku. Aku serasa di tusuk oleh ribuan panah dan di awasi oleh beribu-ribu kamera begitu melihat tatapannya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Lagi-lagi kau ingin menggoda namja Lee Donghae itu. Jih , dia tak akan sudi Kyunnieku sayang" katanya dingin.

"Ti..tidak appa. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum.. tapi.. tidak sengaja melihat kalian. Jadi aku melihat sebentar" kataku bohong.

"Jinjja? Tapi kau tetap harus di hukum. Kau harus tidur telanjang dan menggunakan vibrator malam ini. Arra?!" bentak appaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah , appaku tidak bisa di bantah. Beruntung aku tidak di sekap di kamar terkutuk itu. Setidaknya dia berhati 'mulia' untuk kali ini.

**VAN**

"Ahh.. Nggg.. ohhh.. ahhh" racauku. Aku tak bisa tidur karena kedinginan dan karena vibrator yang terus menerus bergetar di dalam vaginaku. Sedangkan appa? Dia sudah terlelap di sampingku sedari tadi.

Aku berpikir.. Apakah aku pergi ke perusahaan Donghae oppa saja lalu meminta bantuannya ya? Tapi.. Belum tentu dia akan mengingatku ,apalagi akan membantuku. Appa adalah orang yang kejam , bisa bisa Donghae oppa di siksa atau lebih parahnya di bunuh jika ketahuan membantuku. Tapi.. tak mungkin selamanya aku akan berada di sini kan?

Lee Corp.. Lebih baik aku mencoba ke sana besok. Semoga aku beruntung..

Good Luck Cho Kyuhyun!

-TBC-

**Hai! Duh sorry banget ya updatenya lama bangett. Author sibuk kerja , serius. Author sempet-sempetin update. Oia , kalo ada yang kasih ide alur atau adegan nc atau apa bisa PM saya n_n**

**Nantikan ff-ff WonKyu Van yang lainnya ya.**

**So , please insert the Review Box :***

**LOVE , VAN**


End file.
